Kaoru, my daughter
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Tokio thinks about Kaoru and about their relationship as father/ daughter. Tokio's POV read and review please!


**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!:  
****Kitsune is mentioned in this story, he's MY OC AND Kaoru's older brother and Yuuki's in this story too and he's Kaoru's boyfriend AND MY OC.  
This for the people who didn't read my PPGZ fics**

**Okay, well, I wanted to see if there were any family related fanfics for PPGZ, I couldn't find any so I made this story is about the father/daughter relationship between Tokio and Kaoru. It's kind of sad, mainly for Tokio, anyway xD  
Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and I'd be happy you'd review ^-^**

* * *

**Tokio's Point of View**

_Kaoru, my daughter, my 3__rd__ eldest…my little girl. Ever since she was little I always looked out for her, hell, I'm her Father, I'm protective of her. Even though that is true, Kaoru's been growing up and pushing me aside. I remember when she was little, we did so many things together, she smiled and hugged me…I wish Kaoru was just a child again…_

I opened my eyes, and broke my train of thought. I got out of bed and saw what time it was…11:30 P.M….Kaoru's still on her date with Yuuki, I see...._Yuuki_…he's my Kaoru's _boyfriend_. That word sickens me when it comes to Kaoru…I think about it again and all that comes to my mind is 'my_ Kaoru, have a _boyfriend?' Honestly, I knew it was going to happen but not to Kaoru when she was _only 13_! I sighed again, Yuuki makes Kaoru happy and _I know_ I _should_ be happy but god damn it! Kaoru's my little girl!!

Okay, I'm over reacting, I'm not like this with my boys though, I encouraged them to date when they were 13, yeah I know, it's a double-standard, I got that talk from Mitsu…

I heard a car coming, I knew Kaoru was home, and the part I dreaded most…Yuuki kissed Kaoru goodbye.

"Hi Kaoru, how was your date?" I asked. Kaoru turned to me, "Dunno, why are you asking?" I shrugged. Mitsu came by and started yelling in happiness then started asking questions of the date, and _of course _Kaoru will tell her but _not me_! I sighed and remembered the time when Kaoru _told me _everything.

I turned on my TV but not paying any attention to the wrestling match, I had more thoughts.

Kaoru's growing up...sooner or later, Kaoru won't need me, just like the rest of my kids. It's not that I love Kaoru more, I love all my kids equally but I'm more protective of Kaoru then I am with my boys. I guess I'm doing those double-standards again. I shouldn't worry about Kaoru, because I know she can protect herself. Damn it, she's one of _the _strongest 13 year old girls in Townsville! I don't know why, she doesn't really need me anymore, or at least, that's what it looks like.

You know, something, it's kind of funny really, Kaoru…when she was little, _that _was when we had a connection but when she turned 6, we started drifting…I regret it, I regret it very much. I stopped spending time with her, neglecting her and…and that's how it happened…because I was too busy. I didn't do the same thing with Kitsune and Dai and I made sure I didn't with Sho.

Even through all that but I don't want Kaoru to stop growing up, because if that did happen, Kaoru wouldn't be able to achieve her desires.

I turned off the TV, it was just rotting my brain, I went to the kitchen to see Mitsu, "Hi Mitsu." Mitsu turned and smiled, "Hi Honey. What's wrong?" she asked in such a caring voice that I now know why the kids go to her for problems. "It's Kaoru." I said numbly. Mitsu was worried, "Why did she get in to more fights at school?" I shook my head, "Remember how Kaoru and I did so many things together?" Mitsu happily nodded, "Well, I want my Kaoru, the one from before, the one that…actually showed that she loved me…" Mitsu sighed sadly then put her arms on me and gave me a kiss, "I know what you're going through. My Dad went through the same thing when I started dating. It's normal for a father to feel this way when their children's is growing up." "I know but I only feel this way about Kaoru. Sho's the youngest but I'm not worried about him dating." Mitsu sighed confused, "Look, I was a girl just like Kaoru so I know how she feels sometimes but when you can relate to the boys more since you were like them too and you think it's alright for them. My dad was the same when it came to Jiro, my older brother, and me. My advice to you is: Let Kaoru be, when she needs you, she'll come to you."

I took that advice and went up to my room, thanking Mitsu, she gives great advice, it may not be the most helpful but it's wise.

It's now 12:00 P.M. and Mitsu didn't go to bed yet, she likes to sleep at 1:00 when it's Saturday. I heard the sound of my door open, it was Kaoru, I was a little surprised, "Um, Kaoru? What are you doing up so late?" Kaoru had that same '_I don't give a damn' _lookbut then came closer to my bed without answering.

Kaoru opened her mouth and spoke, "Ne Dad, When did you first meet Mom?" I was officially taken off guard, "Why are you asking?" Kaoru shrugged, "I asked Mom but she was blushing too much to answer." I cleared my throat, it's not every day Kaoru comes to me, I began, "Well, you see, when we met it was on the beach and your Mom…" He just now couldn't speak, it was really embarrassing how he met Mitsu. She topless when it happened. Tokio was now blushing. Kaoru sighed, "Wow, _that_ embarrassing huh?" As Kaoru was leaving Tokio quickly asked, "Why don't you ever come to me…to talk about things like you do with your mom?" Kaoru stopped, her hand still on the door knob, she replied in a cold sort of way, "Because you're too busy." Then she left, leaving Tokio stranded there hurt by that strong comment.

* * *

**MY OPINION OF THE STORY: Okay, well, I didn't really like it **_**that**_** much.  
but it's not up for me to decide, tell me what **_**you**_** think of it.  
I never did a story like **_**this**_** before, I did POV's but not like throughout the whole story just talking and thinking, there was usually a lot of movement.  
I'll make more Father/Daughter fanfics**


End file.
